


《鑽石婚》

by starless0921



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0921/pseuds/starless0921
Collections: 隨筆寫





	《鑽石婚》

我踏入珠寶店，璀璨的光芒撲面而來。  
雖然已經年近八十，但第一次進入這種店，我還是有點局促不安，揉著褲子在店裏轉了一圈，最終走到其中一個櫃檯。  
「先生，請問是不是來買戒指？」  
一個售貨員走過來。  
我瞄了眼櫃前擺放出來的戒指，點了點頭。  
「請問先生是第一次在本店購買戒指，還是之前已在本店或其他分店購買過？」  
「第一次。」  
「好的，先生請稍等。」  
售貨員轉身回到工作人員室，我待著剛才的位置坐下，仔細打量櫃前的鑽戒。  
有的戒指佈滿不同大小的鑽石，有的只有單獨一顆，也有的顔色不是銀色而是金色，種類五花八門。  
「……你喜歡什麽樣的戒指？」  
「我都喜歡啊，只要是你送的。」  
想起她以前説過的話，我盯著眼前閃耀的光芒，它們像極每個夜裏和她一起眺望的繁星。  
「你看這美不美！」  
她指著那片夜空。  
「萬里無雲，真是觀星的好日子。」  
一眨眼，她靈動的眼眸裏全是星海的顔色。  
我凝視著她。  
「……美。」  
真的很美。  
「先生，請問你要選的是求婚鑽戒還是結婚對戒？」  
店員的話將我從晃神間拉回來。  
她握著一堆資料，耐心等待我的回答。  
我想著幾天後紀念日欲做的事，沉默片刻後張口道。  
「……求婚鑽戒。」  
售貨員的目光有一刹那的詫異。  
「先生，你確定你要的是求婚戒指，不是結婚對戒？」  
我緩慢地點著頭。  
活了多少年，臉皮什麽的多少還有點厚度。  
售貨員不再説話，疑惑地拿出相關資料。  
「這裏是關於求婚對戒的一些可選款式，有些在玻璃櫃裏面也有展示出來，例如……」  
售貨員開始向我講解不同婚戒的特色，由於我什麽都不懂，只能木訥地聽著。  
她也察覺到這個問題，頓了頓。  
「先生，要不我們換個做法？」  
她放下手上所有的資料。  
「能否請你講述一下購買戒指的緣由，或許我可以藉此替你物色更合適的款式？」  
我微微愣住，有點抗拒。  
「放心，我們會保障客戶的私隱，不會有什麽安全問題的。」  
售貨員耐心解釋道。  
我蹙著眉。  
的確，也沒有其他方法。  
更何況是爲了她才買的這婚戒。  
「……好吧。」  
我嘆了口氣，向她娓娓道出購買戒指的故事。

我和她都來自同一條村子，小時候便認識。  
後來很自然就在一起，家裏的人也同意。  
我和她結婚的時候，雙方家庭都不是什麽富有的家庭，我家裏是耕田的，她家裏則是養牧畜，沒有什麽閑錢辦個盛大的婚禮。  
結婚那天，我騎著一頭牛被人拉到她家門前，就這樣把她迎回我家裏。  
沒有炮仗，也沒有一隊隊的人馬。  
晚上洞房的時候，紅頭巾擋住她的臉龐。  
我翻開領巾，她微紅的臉龐露出甜甜的微笑。  
「好紅啊。」  
我捏著她的鼻子笑她。  
「還不是因爲你，等你等得快斃壞了。」  
她撇開頭，身下的挂件隨著身體晃動。  
我笑著吻了吻她的臉龐。  
於是她的臉就更紅撲撲了。  
她逞强，「不是要做嗎，別磨磨蹭蹭。」  
我，「嗯。」  
我緩緩解開她的領口。  
她的龍鳳褂裙暗啞得幾乎失去光澤，我的眼色逐漸沉下來。  
我知道那是借來的，之後還要還給店主。  
我沉默著將它們拆開。  
「……小蘭，你會不會後悔嫁給我？」  
她僵住片刻。  
她抬起手撫摸我的臉頰，然後快速地碰碰我的嘴唇。  
我驚訝地瞪著眼。  
她冲著我翹起雙唇，眼裏全是溫情。  
「不後悔。」  
「我這輩子做得最正確的事，就是能嫁給你。」

雖然夫妻的關係只要自己心裏認可便可，卻仍有很多人希望有一物證明。  
西方文化漸漸湧入東方市場，有些人知道西方用戒指訂下許伴終生的承諾，與自己的伴侶到外國人開的珠寶店訂製兩枚婚戒。  
我也很想訂一枚送給她，可惜沒什麽錢。  
偶爾在城鎮裏和她逛街，見到門面擺著幾枚鑽戒，她會多看幾眼，然後笑著拉我離開。  
「你喜歡什麽樣的戒指？」  
我曾問過她。  
「我都喜歡啊，只要是你送的。」  
她軟綿綿地挨著我，甜甜道。  
雖然對話在這裏便中斷，可我們心裏都知道，自己連買的錢都沒有，一切不過是空談。  
我攬住她，在細小的客廳裏築起溫暖的鳥窩。  
還是偷偷儲起一筆錢吧。  
我暗暗許諾。  
然後買下一枚戒指，好好送她一個驚喜。

後來有了孩子，家庭的花費加重，閑錢就變得更少。  
我們總是等著孩子們睡著，兩人爬到屋頂上休息。  
那時還沒有什麽高樓大廈，我家還是那個爛透的屋子。  
鄉間沒有光污染，一到晚上星星就會探出頭來，為地上的人繼續提供光亮。  
「如果能夠繼續和你在一起，平平淡淡地活下去就好。」  
她説。  
聽見此話的我將她抱得更緊。  
生育幾個孩子的她落下病根，很容易感到疲累及生病。  
她挨在我的肩膀上，不知不覺間便睡著。  
我護著她，悄悄將她抱回床邊。  
「嗯。」  
我握著她的手。  
我也想，一輩子守著你。

孩子長大了，他們不像我們這一代，他們離開鄉下，決意到城市裏闖蕩。  
我和她都老了，村裏開始收地預備城市化的發展，我們把耕地和養牧場賣給他們，留下那頂爛屋。  
她的身體更差了，總是懶懶地待在搖椅上，喜歡呼喝我收拾這裏收拾那裏的。  
找到那個遺忘已久的鐵罐時，我才想起以前儲錢要爲她買一枚戒指的事。  
我回頭瞄了眼她，她大概説得太累，在搖椅上打瞌睡。  
我瞧著裏面不怎麽多的錢。  
「好好再儲一次吧。」  
這次要追上以前那個夢想，爲她送上一生的誓言。

省著孩子們給的生活費，撿撿紙皮罐頭來換錢，還有自己過往的一點積儲，算是凑了幾萬塊。  
現在，終於能來為她買一枚戒指。  
我擦著佈滿繭子的手，詢問。  
「請問這些資料夠嗎？」  
售貨員點點頭。  
她蹲著身在櫃檯裏找了一輪，向我遞給一枚戒指。  
我接住它，凝視著戒指上的花紋。  
「這是我們公司其中一個系列的設計，它名爲初雪承諾，一白金一玫瑰金的環在鑽石的位置交錯，指的是命中注定的戀人不斷靠近，最終互爲唯一。」  
「中間的鑽石被我們譽爲雪花，意指每一片雪花是獨一無二的，像你們的愛情般沒有任何人可以替代。」  
雪花？  
看著的時候還不覺得，可一旦拿在手上，手中的鑽戒實在是太小，像是捂在手心裏就會被融化，我小心翼翼地把它放在售貨員手中。  
它像是不滿我這麽快就放開它，一閃一閃的亮得更厲害。  
如同她眼眸裏經常閃爍著的星光。  
「不知這枚是否合符你的心意？」  
售貨員微笑道。  
我遲疑了一會兒。  
「我都喜歡啊，只要是你送的。」  
我點點頭，答應了。

幾天後，我再次來到珠寶店拿回訂好的戒指。  
「這是製成品，你可以檢查一下，看看有沒有哪裏不滿意。」  
和那天相同的售貨員從工作人員室裏走出來，向我拿出已經訂製完成的鑽戒。  
我觀察了一會兒，沒有看出哪裏有問題，便讓她將它包好。  
把尾款交上，我在臨離開前收到一份協議。  
「這是？」  
售貨員微笑道。  
「這是我們公司為購買求婚戒指的人所訂下的協議，請你填上自己的資料。」  
我打量著上面的字句。  
「一生只愛你一人……」  
只向一人奉獻的，唯一那枚求婚戒指。  
我笑了笑，在售貨員的目光下爽快地簽了。

年邁的人踏著輕快的腳步，步上與她見面的道路。  
暮色悄然落幕，夜色換上亮麗的衣裳，星星和月亮成爲它挂上的飾物。  
空中偶爾劃過幾顆流星，欲追上陽光的步伐。  
我推開巨大的黑鋼柵欄，進入一片偌大的草坪。  
手中除了戒指盒外，還有一束鮮花。  
我邁著緩慢的腳步，跨過一個個擋住前進的巨石，終於來到約定的地點。  
她豎立在一棵樹下。  
我把花放在她跟前，年老的膝蓋跪在地上，有點痛。  
「抱歉，讓你久等了。」  
我就像是個初出情廬的傻夥子，想起接下來說的話，靦腆地撇開眼。  
「不知道你還記不記得，今天是我們結婚六十週年¹。」  
「我知道這是挺遲的，你或許會説我傻，說我們都待在一起一輩子，這東西還有什麽用，」  
「可其實我一直都很想給你一個美好的婚禮的，」  
「我想向你許下一個確切的承諾，」  
以天地爲證，日月為拜。  
我扒開戒指盒，向她抬起手中那枚閃閃生輝的鑽戒。  
「所以小蘭，你可不可以嫁給我？」  
夜裏的熏風吹拂草尖，帶來輕輕低語。  
一顆流星在夜空劃過，消失在黑漆漆的地平綫下。  
樹底下，她眯著眼對我微笑的樣子，定格在石碑的格子裏。  
良久，我對著她笑了笑，把戒指盒放在鮮花旁邊。  
「謝謝你。」  
無論順境、逆境、富裕、貧窮、健康、疾病。  
她如同雪花般獨一無二，也如同雪花般融入我的心裏。  
「謝謝你，願意用你的一生，和我在一起。」

¹：結婚六十週年又被稱為「鑽石婚」，象徵天長地久的愛情。


End file.
